Like Father, Like Son
by ProjectWeAreOne
Summary: One shot set in a mix between the cartoon and movie universe. 9th Grade Verne goes to a senior party and ends up learning which parent he got his alcohol tolerance from.


"Sibling," Jules said, looking up from his book, "I just want you to be aware I will not cover for you if mother or father inquire where you are."

Verne rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Jules! This is a senior party! You know how big this is for a freshman!?"

It was Jules' turn to roll his eyes. "I hardly understand the excitement, brother. I personally prefer a nice book to those wild parties our peers attend."

"Well not everyone's boring like you!" Verne mocked. He went to the window and opened it slowly, then carefully climbed onto the roof. For a moment he considered taking The DeLorean, but he remembered his father had updated the security measures. So instead he made the twenty minute walk to the party.

Verne went up to the door and knocked loudly, so he could be heard over the loud music. His old 'friend' Jackson opened the door and gave him a quick look down. "Oh, Brown….You actually showed up…."

"Yep, I did!" Verne replied unable to hide the excitement in his voice. Jackson let him inside. When he entered, Verne's eyes widened in excitement. There were so many people! And he, Verne Newton Brown, was the only Freshman in sight! His social status was going to go through the roof for sure.

He saw a group of people making out to _2 Become 1_ by _Spice Girls._ Verne nearly gagged as he passed by. Making out didn't interest him at all. Why would you touch lips with someone else? It was gross!

Some other people were moving up to the bedrooms. His mind went back to "The Talk" his dad had given him and Jules. He'd never be able to forgot the pictures of gonorrhea, and syphilis they were shown.

The kitchen was full of snacks, and where Verne was heading in the first place. He took a handful of pretzels and shoved them in his mouth. In the corner a group of kids were holding red solo cups, laughing and taking long sips.

"Hey, Worm!"

Verne turned around and saw Biff Jr, crushing a beer can and chucking it on the ground before opening another one. "The name is _Verne!"_

"Yeah, sure, _La_ verne!" He laughed, before taking a swig. "Who invited you anyway?"

"Jackson did, duh! Who invited you!?"

"Jackson...duh!" Biff Jr said, flicking Verne's face and laughing as he grabbed his face in pain. "You're a wimp, Brown!"

"I'm not a wimp!" Verne snarled.

"Oh yeah?" He opened another beer and poured into a solo cup, then shoved it towards him. "Prove it."

Verne gulped. This was another speech his dad has hammered into his head, but he wouldn't be called a wimp...especially not by a Tannen. He furrowed his brows,grabbed the cup, and took a small sip.

Suddenly the room started spinning, and Verne stumbled around. He gripped the counter, trying to not fall. Biff Jr and everyone else were in hysterics, and it made Verne wonder if his drink had been spiked.

Slowly things faded out and he fell to the ground.

….

The phone in the Brown household rang and Jules went to get it.

There were only two explanations as to why someone was calling so late: Either Jennifer had gone into labor, or something had happened to Verne.

Despite his better judgement Jules answered it. "Brown Residence. Jules speaking."

"Uh, hey Jules." Jackson said awkwardly. "Um...your brother is kind of..sort of...passed out on my kitchen floor."

Jules' eyes widened.

"So uh yeah...can you come get him?"

"I will make haste and be there shortly."

"Good." Then he hung up.

Unlike his brother, climbing out of windows wasn't a skill Jules had. Instead he tried sneaking quietly out of his room. Unfortunately in the hallway he tripped over a sleeping Australian Shepard, who let out a surprised yelp.

"My most sincere apologies, Curie." Jules said, petting her. "Verne has lost consciousness at a party, and I must get to him post haste!"

Curie whined and folded her ears down.

"He'll be go back to sleep, okay?" Jules reassured her. Curie licked his face before laying back down.

He didn't have any other trouble as he sneaked out. Carefully he went into his father's workshop, a bypassed all the security measures that were in place. After all, he'd been the one who helped his dad set them up. He unlocked the DeLorean and got in.

Jules parked the car and knocked loudly on Jackson's door. He answered. "You here for your brother?"

"Yes! Now where is he?!" Jules asked.

Jackson lead him to the kitchen. Verne was laying there, eyes closed, breathing slow. For a moment Jules could only stand there in shock.

It was only when Biff Jr drunkenly yelled, "Hey, let's duct tape him to the wall!", that he felt able to move.

"You leave my brother alone!" Jules warned.

"You better watch your mouth, nerd!"

Jules ignored his insult and put all his attention to his little brother. He pulled his head onto his knees and stroked his face. "Sibling?...Sibling?...Verne?..."

He was unresponsive. Tears welled up in Jules' eyes. _This is all my fault! I should have protested his desire to come here!_ He gritted his teeth and looked over to Biff Jr, "What did you do to him!?"

"Whoa, whoa,calm down Brown!" He replied, putting his hands in front of him. "I-I don't know! He just took a sip of beer and passed out!"

"Wait...beer?" Jules said.

"Y-yeah..."

Jules turned to Jackson. "Will you please obtain a large glass of milk for me?"

Jackson shrugged, grabbed a solo cup and headed to the fridge.

Jules placed Verne down gently and looked around Jackson's kitchen, getting all the spicy things he could find. Then he mixed them all together.

Jackson handed him the cup of milk and he knelt, once again putting Verne's head on his lap.

He then took the cup of various hot sauces and poured it into his brother's mouth.

"Good idea, Brown! this is a lot funnier than taping him to the wall!"

Verne's eyes jolted open. Before he could let out a scream of pain, Jules poured the milk in his mouth.

Verne coughed. He couldn't see who it was through his watery eyes, but whoever it was he was grateful. He let himself relax in hero's arms as they stroked his back gently. His face pressed against their chest and closed his eyes tightly. He just wanted to fall asleep there, hoping his head and gut ache would subside. However he had a feeling this was already awkward for the other person.

While he coughed again trying not to vomit, the other person patted his back gently. A few minutes later he stopped, managing not to puke. Slowly his breathing became normal and he relaxed.

"Are you all right now, sibling?" Jules asked gently.

Verne looked up quickly and joyfully proclaimed, "Jules!", then hugged him tightly. Jules returned the hug, glad his little brother was okay.

"We're going home." Jules said, helping Verne stand staggered a bit, but he held onto his brother's shoulders and they walked out of the house. Everyone was either staring in silence, or laughing about the whole thing.

Jules opened the door of the DeLorean and set his brother inside, before heading over to the driver side. "Thanks Jules."

"Brother." Jules sighed. "What were you thinking by consuming alcoholic beverages?"

"Tannen called me a wimp!" Verne argued.

"That is not a valid reason to drink underage!" Jules scolded.

Verne crossed his arms and put his feet on the dashboard. "Besides,I would've been fine if he didn't spike my drink…" He grumbled.

"He didn't."

Verne pulled his feet back. "What?"

"He didn't add any drug to your beverage."

"Then why was the room all spinny!? And why did I pass out?!"

"Because you have low alcohol tolerance." Jules explained.

"Oh, geez Jules, I didn't know you even had a sense of humor…" Verne replied sarcastically.

"I am not joking, sibling. Alcohol has a similar effect on father."

"It does?" Verne asked.

"Yes. It must have caused him great anxiety to think of either you or me going through something similar. Thus he has warned us many times not to drink."

"Oh...I guess understand…" Verne hugged his knees to his chest, and his voice turned nervous. "Jules? Are you gonna tell mom and dad?"

Jules stayed silent for a moment, then exhaled slowly. "Only if they enquire about it."

Verne smiled. "Thanks."

Jules pulled the DeLorean into the lab and helped his brother out. They sneaked upstairs and Verne stumbled into his bed, hugging the pillow tightly he quickly fell asleep.

Jules got into his own bed, thinking, _He might be a troublemaker, but I wouldn't want anyone else as a brother..._


End file.
